It's Complicated
by me is Inteligent
Summary: Zach broke up with Cammie 6 years ago. Cammie has moved on and is in a happy relationship with Kyle Matthews. Zach decides to show up back in Roseville at the worst possible time for Cammie. Ultimately, Cammie must make a choice: Zach or Kyle?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfic. I know my last one ended really suckishly, but I will try to do better this time on the ending in case if you are pissed off at me for that which I would kind of understand. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**disclaimer: all rights belong to Ally Carter. This story is now and forever disclaimed because I can never remember to do that every chapter.**

In order to fully understand my story, we need to go back in history a little. Back to where it all began.

October 14, 2009 at 10:38 p.m. That is when my heart broke for the first time.

I had gotten back from a three month mission twenty minutes before and was about to go to sleep when a knock came on my door. I trudged over to the door and groggily opened it up. I saw the face I had come to love somewhere between my last 6 years of knowing him.

"Zach."

"Hey Cammie." He said Cammie, not Gallagher Girl, not with his adorable smirk. Nope, nothing just "Hey Cammie."

"Do you want to come in it's like 62°?" I asked.

"I think it's better if I stay here," he said.

"What is it? You're starting to worry me Zach."

"Uh listen Cammie. You know I love you and I would never purposefully do anything to hurt you right?" I nodded as he continued, "Look, it's just that we- well the thing is- we can't be together anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I could feel the tears start to sting the back of my eyes.

He refused to look me in the eyes, "Cammie I really do love you."

"So you're telling me that you're breaking up with me because you love me? That's bullshit Zach and you know it. I'd rather hear that "it's not you it's me" crap than "I love you but I'm breaking up with you." Are you fucking kidding me?" The tears had welled up in my eyes and we're starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Cammie I'm sorry." He came to try to hug me.

"Don't you dare touch me. And would you just stop making saying you're sorry and that you love me because you obviously aren't. If you were actually sorry and loved me then this wouldn't be happening right now. I don't want to hear this anymore. Would you just leave already?"

"As you wish Gallagher Girl," he said as he turned.

"No. Do not call me that! You do not have the right to call me that! Not now, not ever!" I screamed before slamming the door. I slid down the door and cried into my knees for the rest of the night.

The pain was unbearable. My heart was in physical pain and I felt as if I had just been shot twenty times by who I thought was the love of my life.

I dialed Bex's phone number and when she picked up I couldn't say anything, but she heard my sobs.

"Oh God Cam what's wrong? I'm getting the girls and we will be there in a few minutes okay?"

I was in a ball on the couch bawling my eyes out when the came in. "Cammie? Where are- Oh Cams," Bex said as she saw me sitting there.

"Cammie what happened?" Macey asked.

I couldn't tell them that Zach broke up with me. I couldn't say anything. My best friends are just good enough to know that something terrible had happened, and they would find out soon enough. They joined me and we sat in silence and I'm fairly sure their hearts broke with mine just like when Macey had the first major fight with her first major boyfriend Preston Winters.

I never thought I'd recover until that fateful day of May 5, 2011. Call it lame. Call it sad. Call me a miserable little baby. But tell me, what is the reasonable amount of time it takes to move on from the guy that you went out with for 7 years and who you thought you would end up with?

I was sitting at my usual table in the coffee shop when the little bell jingled as someone walked in. I turned to see who it was, I was expecting Liz.

It was definitely not Liz. He was a tall, muscly blond with soft brown eyes. He sent me a small smile and ordered his coffee.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the seat in front of me. Liz was now 4 minutes late and she is never late so I could safely assume that she wasn't showing, so I told him no.

"So tell me," he said taking a sip of his coffee, "What is a pretty woman like you doing sitting alone in this sad little coffee shop?"

"If that is an attempt at hitting on me I think you should try again except next time without insulting the place I spend half of my life in," I said. I hadn't really had much interaction with men since the breakup, so I was obviously not in my right mind when I said that to a guy as hot as the one sitting in front of me.

"Who said I was hitting on you anyways?" he said with a smirk

The smirk tipped me over the edge, "Anther one? What the hell is the world trying to do to me?"

"What just happened?" he said very confused.

"Nothing. I just realized I have to get going," I told him packing my stuff and walking out the door.

He followed me and caught my arm pulling me back. Obviously he was unaware of the fact that in that moment I could kill him in over 50 ways without even using a weapon and pissing me off was not helping his case. "So do you have a name?"

I sighed and said, "Cammie. Cammie Morgan." I debated telling him my real name but then thought that with the size of the town he was bound to find t sooner or later.

"Well then Cammie Morgan I'm Kyle Matthews. And since you have somewhere to be I guess I will be seeing you later."

"Yes, I do have to get going. Nice to meet you Kyle," I said knowing that we wouldn't be seeing each other again any time soon if I had anything to do with it.

Two days later when I walked into Harper's Coffee House Kyle was sitting at my usual table.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"Tsk tsk Cammie. Madame Dabney would not be happy if she heard you addressing a young man like that," he said with a smirk that said I-know-something-you-don't.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Do I really need to spell it out Miss Chameleon?" he said tauntingly.

"Okay I get it, you obviously did your homework. Now how did you find that out? The only way you would know about Gallagher if you- holy shit you're a spy?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes Cameron dear now can you say it a little louder next time?"

"Sorry. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing but one tiny little thing," he said holding his fingers an inch apart from each other.

"Name it."

"A date."

"That is the one thing I most certainly cannot do Kyle."

"And why is that? It isn't that Zachary Goode character is it because from what I hear that was like two years ago deary.

"Fine I'll do it," I said letting him win.

"Good I'll pick you up Friday at 8."

"The fact that you already know where I live without me telling you may be a bad sign to start out by the way," I said as he walked out of the coffee house.

Friday arrived and the date was amazing. And the rest was history.

Now, present day 2015.

I was cleaning out Kyle's and my apartment with the help of Bex, Macey, and Liz. "So how's it going with Kyle Cam?" Macey asked from the bed while I cleaned out the closet.

"Oh same old same old. He's amazing and last night we had the most romantic date in the world. I love him so much Macey I thought it would be impossible to love someone this much after Zach," I said pulling down a box and handing it to Macey to start cleaning through.

Macey let out a slight gasp, "Uh… Cammie? Do you love him enough to marry him?"

"Yeah, I actually think I do. Why?"

"Because there I am holding this huge ass engagement ring in my hand right now," she said in excitement.

I whipped my head around to see her smiling while holding a little black box with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. I took it out of her outstretched hand and took a closer look.

"Did you see the ring!" "I can't believe you're getting married!" "I'm so happy for you Cammie!" and "I call maid of honor!" were the main few sentences said in the next ten minutes.

Once everyone had calmed down from the excitement, Liz was the only one thinking logically. "We can't let him know that we know about the proposal guys. We have to put the ring back and everything back where it was before."

We all realized she was right- as usual- and got to work putting everything back the way it was before.

We decided that staying in the apartment would be too tempting to look at the ring again, so we went to Harper's to discuss in private. No one goes to Harper's, but they have the best coffee in Virginia by far and I should know, Liz needed to know who actually had best coffee so we went to literally every non-chain coffee place to find out the truth. I'm surprised I still like coffee after how much we drank on that trip.

We sat down at the usual table and started talking. I sat in my seat that was opposite direction from the door just the way I like it, without anyone being able to see me well.

The doorbell jingled as someone entered. "Ooh hot guy two o'clock," Bex said.

"Bex you shouldn't be saying that you're going out with Grant. But holy shit he's hot," Macey said.

"Liz, Cammie, you guys have to check this guys out."

Liz turned her head to look and quickly whipped her head back around blushing. "Yes guys, let's all stare at the hot guy in the coffee house. How very covert of us. And I thought we were spies," I mumbled as I gave in and turned to look.

The guy standing at the cash register was admittedly smoking hot. He had jeans on that we're low on his hips, a tightish black shirt that showed off his muscles, and the softest looking brown hair.

He turned around and immediately saw us staring at him. He put on a smirk and did that little head nod thing.

The smirk was so familiar. And then I looked at his eyes. I knew those eyes. Those enchanting emerald green eyes that I loved for the longest time.

"Zach?"

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please tell me all you want in that little box in the corner over there somewhere. -\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**yeah, so reivew**


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach? As in Zachary Goode, Zach." Liz questioned.

"No Liz, Zach Thompson from nowhere ever," I said sarcastically.

I risked looking back at Zach and he was smirking as usual. He grabbed his money and started walking over to the wall to wait for his order. I packed up my purse and pushed out my chair.

"Guys I- I- I have to go," I said looking from Zach to them and back at Zach, knowing that time was running out before he got over here.

"Yeah. Go ahead. We'll see you later then," Macey said.

I kept my head down and tried to exit as quickly as possible. Me being the spy I am, ran into Zach on the way out.

Zach put his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks," I said hurriedly. Then I pushed past him. I put my hand on the doorknob and I was almost free when Zach said, "Cammie?"

I slowly turned and smiled, "Oh hi Zach." As much as I wanted to leave, I remembered Ms. Dabney's lessons and politely said, "I really would love to talk, but I have to go finish this report my boss needs later today."

He nodded and let me walk out the door. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned the corner. I unlocked my car, got into the driver's seat, and someone also slipped into the passenger's seat.

"I didn't ask you to join me Zach."

"Like you don't want to spend time with me."

"I actually don't. I know that might sound crazy to you, but some girls don't need to be around you every second of their life."

"I get why you don't want to see me, but if you would just listen to me-"

"You're being crazy. There is no reason as to why I wouldn't want to see you right now. But if you think there is a reason then please to share," I said refusing to look at him.

"Well we broke up and-"

"You have got to be kidding me. Zach we broke up 6 fucking years ago, I'm over it. You obviously know that I'm in a relationship. And don't even try to deny it because you went to my favorite coffee shop and I think you were expecting to see me. And if you were expecting to see me, then you have done your homework and know everything that has happened in these last few years."

"Ok you got me. Happy?"

"Very. Now if you would leave that would be great," I said turning to him with a sickly smile.

I expected him to yell at me, to ask for my forgiveness, to do- well anything but kiss me. His lips were just as soft as they always were and I had that little utter in my stomach that I get whenever I kiss him. I almost forgot everything that happened and how he ruined my life for two years. But then I did, and I pushed him off of me and glared.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Zach. Get out of my car."

"Fine. But just answer one question for me. Did you honestly, not feel anything?" I couldn't tell him the truth because I loved Kyle, I totally and utterly loved him. "And don't think about lying because I know you too well." And I hate that Zach, I thought.

So I did the only thing that I could possibly do to keep me from having to tell him the truth. I whispered, "Just. Leave Zach."

"Goodbye then Gallagher Girl," he said before opening his door.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," I said to no one in particular.

I started driving towards my apartment building. But when I got to it, I didn't turn into the parking lot like I normally do. Instead I drove straight past it.

I was on autopilot as I drove. Ten minutes later I was parking my car and I was in front of the house I hadn't seen since 2012 when I moved in with Kyle.

I don't know what I was thinking when I opened the gate and knocked on the door, but when I realized what I had done, it was too late. The door opened and a little girl opened the door.

"Sorry, I think I'm at the wrong house," I said. I turned and walked back to my car.

I drove back to my apartment and this time actually went to the right door. I unlocked the door and went to my room to change. I put on sweats and a old tshirt. I made myself waffles and went to go check my email for new mission assignments.

There were none, which makes sense considering I just got back two weeks ago and I normally don't have one for at least two months after the last one.

I had the remote in hand and was flipping through channels when I heard the door open.

Kyle leaned in. "Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Well first of all, it's the middle of the day and you aren't hanging out with Macey, Bex, and Liz. Second of all, you look like shit. And that only happens when something's wrong."

"Shut up I do not look like shit," I said laughing.

We joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful Cammie. But really what's wrong?"

"Nothing seriously. I just saw Zach today."

"Zach? As in Zach Goode?" he asked. He knew our whole history thing and I always assumed he was fine with it. I mean it's not like he can actually expect me not to ever have had a serious relationship before him. But by the tone of his voice he obviously was not okay with me seeing Zach. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We just said hi." I wouldn't tell him the truth even if my life depended on it. I wouldn't ruin my perfect relationship for one that went down the drain. Some secrets- like Zach kissing me- are just too important to tell.

**Well that was chapter 2. On your way out do you wanna do me a favor and leave me a review in that little box in the corner over there-(it's somewhere over here)-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ and tell me all you thought. **

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so proud of myself. I have been able to successfully upload three chapters now on weekly intervals and not like random times sometimes like two months after the last chapter. If any of you read This Means War while I was writing it, then you know what I mean. **

**Enough of my self celebration, we have bigger things to be celebrating in the Kyle/Cammie/Zach world right now. To the chapter!**

It had been one week since I kissed Zach- I mean Zach kissed me- and I was getting ready for my date with Kyle. Macey, Bex, and Liz were in my apartment to 'help' me get ready.

"I don't understand why you guys had to come. Kyle already eliminated like half of the whole getting ready process by leaving me this gorgeous dress to wear tonight."

"That does not mean that we don't get to be here. And by the fact that he left this dress, he is going to propose tonight," Macey stated matter of factually.

"You are going to say yes right?" Liz asked, "You know… because the whole Zach thing."

"Just because I saw Zach does not mean I'm not going to say yes to the guy I love Liz," I said holding up the elegant midnight blue dress I had found in a box on my bed this afternoon.

"Cammie, we all know that you did not just see Zach," Bex said accusingly.

"So we kissed. Whatever. It didn't mean anything, so can we just drop it?" I snapped. Though I wanted it to be no big deal that Zach kissed me, he hadn't left my mind since we kissed. I hate that I miss him, I hate that he can still make me feel like this even though he broke my heart into a million pieces.

We didn't say much after that, we just went about getting me ready for tonight.

In one hour, I was ready and looked flawless, when Kyle opened the door. He smiled when he saw me and kissed my cheek.

"You look lovely Cammie," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back. I smiled as I linked my arm in his as we walked to the elevator.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened up to the ground floor. He lead me to a limo waiting outside the building.

I smiled and looked up to find him wearing the same loving smile I had on. "You really shouldn't have," I said.

"You may not think I should have, but I kinda had to. It's just what you do when you love someone as much as I love you."

He opened the door and I got into the car with him following close behind. Within minutes we stopped outside a really fancy and expensive restaurant. "Now you're just spoiling me," I said with a laugh.

Dinner went by quickly. It was literally the dream date, there was the candle lit table and everything. I was barely able to enjoy it all though because I was anticipating the moment he would propose.

We left the restaurant without a proposal and my heart was racing. The limo wasn't waiting for us like I expected though. Instead Kyle grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street.

I slightly shivered in the cold night air and Kyle let go of my hand. He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I always loved when he did this. I was immediately surrounded by his scent and was filled with a warmth that not even sitting by a fire could bring.

We walked on for a couple of blocks before we arrived at the park. I was all dark and the only light was the flickering street lamp from the sidewalk twenty-seven seer away.

"Do you remember this place?"

"The park? Of course I remember it. It's been here since before I moved."

"That's no what I meant. Do you remember what happened here?"

"Yes, this is where we first kissed. How could I forget?" I replied. That sentence was like a trigger. The park suddenly lit up with those tiny Christmas lights everywhere. The trees were wrapped in the lights, the swing set was surrounded with lights, and laid throughout the grass were millions of twinkling lights.

Kyle got down on one knee and said, "Cammie, I have known you for a few years now, and I can't imagine anyone I'd rather spend my life with. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't want to ever let you go. So, Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes and I couldn't contain the growing smile I had on as I said, "Yes" a million times over.

He slipped the ring over my hand. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him close to me and kissed him putting as much love as I possibly could into the kiss. When we pulled away, we were both wearing smiles that were too happy to contain.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Shall we go Ms. Morgan?"

"We shall Mr. Matthews. But I think you should start calling me Mrs. Matthews so I can get used to it." I laughed and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close.

I lifted up my hand and looked at the ring. It was simple and perfect, it was exactly me. Just a gold bandwith a single diamond, exactly how I imagined it would always be.

The love I felt to Kyle Matthews was so utterly real, I couldn't imagine it ever going away. He was the love of my life, my soulmate, my everything.

**This chapter was a little shorter than I usually like them to be, but I feel that if I continued, I would have to make it sooooo long because I wouldnt be able to stop myself. Which could get kinda boring for all of you. **

**_Anyways _****what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? I'd really like to know what your thoughts are so far on this fic so please tell me by reviewing in the little box down below before you leave.**

**If for some reason, you cannot find that box it is in the lower right hand corner of your screen. And if you still cannot find it I will try to show you -\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Just tap that little box and leave me a message okay? Hope you all enjoyed. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am happy to anounce that Wednesday is now the official updating day of It's Complicated. And thank you to all you reviewers, followers, favoriters, and just readers in general. And to all of you wondering I will not under any circumstance tell you who Cammie will end up with that would just ruin the ending. **

**Now. STORYTIME!**

"Oh my god let me see it again!" Macey squealed. I slightly smiled as I held out my hand for the girls to inspect for the thousandth time today. Kyle squeezed my side and kissed the top of my head making my smile even more.

"Aww you two are just the most adorable thing," Bex cooed.

"Macey?" the barista asked interrupting the girls' fawning session. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter to grab her drink.

She plopped back into her seat and said, "As much as I love Harper's, they really need to learn to time when they finish making their drinks better."

"Whatever you say Macey," Liz said with an amused smile.

"So it's time to talk wedding. When, where, who, and all that fun stuff," Macey said resting her head on her cupped hands with that 'spill' look all over her face.

"McHenry it's been not even a day. How the hell are we supposed to know all that already?" Kyle asked.

"Fine," Macey said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Can we see the ring again?" Liz asked. I sighed and put out my hand.

No one was saying a word, and that's probably why the bell ringing from the entrance seemed so loud. Or it could have been who walked in.

Zach ordered his drink and walked over to us with his ever present smirk on. "What are we all looking at?"

They separated their heads and looked up at Zach glaring. "Actually Cammie's engagement ring," Bex said in a sickly sweet voice.

I saw a flash of emotion go through his eyes, but it disappeared before I could read what it was. "Oh is that so?" he said his eyes never leaving mine. I slightly nodded almost feeling like I was betraying him. I wasn't his anymore so I don't understand why I felt the way I did under his hard stare.

"Yeah, to me," Kyle said giving Zach a glare. Kyle out his arm protectively around my shoulder, but I didn't lean into him like I normally do when he does that. I stayed rigid in my seat looking at Zach.

Zach turned away and kindly said, "Oh hi Kenny I didn't see you there."

"I bet you didn't," Kyle said under his breath. I slightly elbowed him sending the message for him to be nice.

"Hey uh guys I think I see a gang jumping a many out there. Oh god I see knives. Can you come help me?" Liz asked. May I just mention that her acting on the spot is terrible.

We all started to get up and walk towards the door. "No Cammie I don't need you're help," Liz said.

I looked over to Kyle and he was giving me the look that asked 'are you going to be okay' I nodded. He smiled and joined the others now walking across the street.

"So engaged huh?" Zach asked from behind me.

I sighed and turned around, "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

"I just thought that you wouldn't be getting married," I shot him a look to which he continued on, "Let me rephrase that. What I mean is that I thought you wouldn't be married to anyone like Kyle."

I crossed my arms and challenged, "As opposed to you? Because if I remember correctly you broke up with me. Not the other way around Zach."

"That's not what I-"

"Bullshit. That's exactly what you meant Zach," I said spitting out the words. "Zach I loved you. I really loved you and it's not like I'm getting married right after we broke up. It's been 6 fucking years Zach. And for half of that I spent trying to stop loving you. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I was going to be able to turn off my love for you. You had 6 years to get me back but you're showing up now and it's too late."

"Cammie please don't do this. You shouldn't be marrying him. Not now," he pleaded.

By then I was too deep in anger to stop now. "You can't tell me what to do Zach. I would have listened before but I'm over you. I am going to marry Kyle whether you want me to or not!" I yelled.

The barista was trying to avoid the awkward situation of adding to the tension. But like every normal person, she wanted to get the juicy details about people's lives. She kept taking quick glances at us and then going back to cleaning the counter. She knocked over a cup sitting on the counter and it shattered onto the floor. Zach and I whipped our heads over to her who was giving us a pained smile. She got the message and left the shattered cup on the ground walking into the back.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want you to do this just to show that you're over me. I don't want you to make a mistake this big. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I still don't care about you, Gallagher Girl."

"I'm not. I love Kyle. I'm going to marry him. I love him."

"I know. I know. It's just that your eyes are doing that thing whereit they don't match your mouth," he said calmly. Knowing that his presence was no longer wanted he walked out without a sound.

I sighed and plopped down into the chair I was sitting in before Zach came in. I watched him walk down the street and the whole way I had this tiny aching in my chest that I had felt only one other time in my life. And that was when Zach broke up with me.

**That's it for this week then. Thanks for reading. Tell me all your thoughts and stuff on this weeks chapter or on just life in general(I don't judge). So if you want to tell me something leave it in that box with the title of Review. I would like to think that you all know where that is because I have shown arrows to it for the last chapters, but if not the box should be somewhere closeish to over here. - (not over there, but closer to over here.) -\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	5. Chapter 5

My friends were waiting for me outside of the door. I quickly out on a smile and acted as if nothing happened and walked out the door.

We walked started walking back to the parking lot. I slipped my hand into Kyle's as we walked. He looked down and smiled at me with his heart melting smile.

The sound of our feet on the ground echoed off the walls, filling the silence. Finally, we made it to the car. The headlights glowed as the car unlocked. And went off as I closed the door.

I didn't want to go home yet, so I asked Kyle if we could go to get ice cream. He started driving towards Baskin Robins.

Kyle didn't say a word as he drove. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but every time he was about to he would push his thought back down. I could feel the awkward air filling the car, suffocating me. In attempt to stop my growing claustrophobia, I turned on the radio.

After an eternity, the car was being pulled into the parking spot outside the store.

I was about to open the door, but Kyle put his hand on mine stopping me, "I'll get it for you. Just wait here. You want the usual right?"

I smiled and nodded. My mind started to wander as I waited for him. _What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? Oh my god, if that's true I will seriously kill Zach. His death will have to be painful… I'll have to cut off his air supply, no it has to be more brutal for what he's done… oh I'll_\- I was cut short by the sound of the car clicking unlocked.

The driver's door opened and Kyle sat down handing my mint Oreo ice cream. **(Mint Oreo is my fave. Like honestly it is heaven on earth)** I instantly started eating. What I don't understand is how people can only lick the ice cream cone. I've tried, but I always end up bring into it.

We ate in silence for a while. "Cammie?" Kyle asked. I quickly swallowed the ice cream currently in my mouth and said, "What's up?"

"I just- I mean- nothing happened between you and Zach right?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Cammie, I'm not an idiot. I know you loved him, maybe even still do. I just don't want you to marry me if you still love him."

"You think I still love him?" I laughed, "Kyle, there is no chance of us ever getting back together. That ship has sailed. And the fact that you even think that I would do something with him while we're engaged proves how much you trust me."

"I do trust you. I just- I. It's just that you haven't seen him in forever, so you haven't had the chance for those feelings you once had for him to pop up."

"Since when are you a fucking phycologist?"

"Since never. You know what lets just drop this. Forget I even said anything," he said turning on the engine.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No. You can't say something that suggest I still love Zach and then say forget it. Do you not believe me?"

He sighed and turned the car off again. He turned to me and said, "Honestly? I think you still love him you just won't let yourself believe it."

I groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell are we even getting married then?" I said getting angry.

"Because Zach wasn't here before."

"He's been here for a month! And I'll remind you of the fact that we got engaged in that month. What the hell does the fact that Zach's here have anything to do with us? I love _you_. _You_ Kyle. Not Zach. _You_."

After that, he stayed quiet. "He's been here for a month?" he whispered. His voice grew louder as he said, "When the hell were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't think it mattered!" I yelled.

"It most certainly does. This isn't just some random ex Cammie. This is Zach."

"Yeah it is Zach. And you're Kyle. And I'm Cammie." He shot me a look that said, stop being sarcastic. "Look you obviously need time to think about this, so I'm just going to go to Bex's for a few days. When you decide to trust me and realize that Zach doesn't effect anything about us, call me," I said getting out of the car. I slammed the door behind me and started walking towards Bex's. Luckily it was only a few blocks away.

I didn't look back to watch as he drove away. I heard his car start and the engine fade away as he drove farther and farther away.

As I walked, my eyes started to well with tears. I tried to hold them back, but they eventually started rolling down my cheeks in waves.

I ran up the walkway to Bex's house. I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs.

I found Bex in the kitchen. "Cammie?" Bex asked looking up, "Oh my Cammie. What happened?"

I ran to her and hugged her. "Kyle and I got into a fight," I said into her shoulder. I was surprised she could understand what I said, my statement was so muffled by her shoulder and my crying. But I guess that comes with being a spy, and more importantly, a best friend.

"It's gonna be okay. What was it about?"

"Zach," I said quietly. She pulled me away from her. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll be back in ten. Let me get the girls, some ice cream, some peanut m&amp;ms, and brownie brittle."

"Okay. But not the M&amp;Ms," I said. I was starting to calm down a little, but I still felt like crying.

"Why not? Oh yeah Zach." With that she left the house.

I sat quietly on the barstool waiting for her. My stomach grumbled a little, so I went to the refrigerator. Footsteps sounded as I'm assuming Grant walked up the stairs.

"Hey sexy," Grant said from the top of the stairs.

"Grant it's me Cammie," I said.

"I know."

"What?" I said quickly closing the door. "I swear if you are- Zach? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I am staying with my best friend while I'm in town is there something wrong with that? I mean that is what most people do Gallagher Girl."

"Whatever just leave me alone," I huffed. _This is your fault _I said in my head.

"We're you crying?" he asked me as I sat down on the couch still hungry. He walked closer to me and eventually sat down next to me.

I scooted away, "No."

"Yes you were," he said turning me to face him.

"No I wasn't Zach."

A flash of anger went through his eyes, "I swear if this is Kyle's fault I will-"

"Yeah it was Kyle. But it's not like couples never fight. We never did, but that's because you never actually loved me like I thought you did."

"You don't actually think I didn't love you do you? Because that's not true."

"But you broke up with me because you didn't. And love doesn't flash away, so for some time you were pretending to. You don't break up with someone when you don't love them Zach. So don't tell me you did because that is lying to my face."

"Fine believe whatever you want. But I'm telling you you're wrong," he said pushing off the couch and walking back down the stairs.

The door opened and Bex yelled, "Cammie we're back!"

"Let start this sob fest shall we?" Macey said with a smile.

I smiled and grabbed the first tub of ice cream I could find and dug in. They laughed and joined me as we started to play The Notebook.

**That's Chapter 5 then. Please tell me all about your thoughts on it. Good or bad. All is totally acceptable. All you need to do is leave me a message in that little box that says review on it down in the corner over there. (There are no arrows because by now you should know) **

**And I have some questions about future chapters:**

**1\. Zach and/or Kyle POV? Yes or no?**

**2\. Is Cammie too OOC? I can't really tell because sometimes I fell like she's too emotional or bitchy. But that may just be me…**

**3\. Are the chapters long enough or too short? I can't decide if I should try to make them longer or not.**

**4\. Those two are the main questions but if you have any other suggestions please do share. **

**Anyways. Review! And see all of you next week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Wednesday everybody. Or whatever day it is that you're reading this... Well I'm back and this is the sixth chapter for you. I dnot have any of the Kyle or Zach POV but I will try to incorporate it into the next chapter because so many of you seemed to want me to try it. But before i do try it I just want to say sorry in advance it is mess up so miserably because honestly, I'm not a guy so I don't know how they think. **

I woke up with Bex's foot in my face and half of my body hanging off the couch. I sat up and laughed quietly. They were all entangled with each other and had out makeup running down our faces. I'm pretty sure I looked just as bad. I slid myself off of the couch careful not to disturb anyone because we all know that Macey and Bex are the opposite of angels after being woken up earlier than they planned.

I followed the smell of fresh waffles to the kitchen. Zach was sitting at the counter eating. He was shirtless, wearing his sweatpants low on his hips. His hair was a messed up in the perfect places and looked as soft as always.

"Hi Cammie. Do you want some?" he asked gesturing to the mixture on the counter.

I snapped out of my daze. I nodded and sat down. "Just promise me you won't put any poison or anything in it," I said. He chuckled as he put more of the liquid substance into the waffle maker.

"That was one time."

"Well that is one too many times Zach. Why would you even poison your girlfriend?"

"Would you stop saying I poisoned you? I gave you truth serum totally different."

"Well if you knew how to dose it right maybe it wouldn't have knocked me out for two hours," I mumbled.

"I can hear you," he said with a smirk.

"I know," I replied taking the plate of waffles out of his hand. I covered it in whip cream and added two tiny strawberries to the top.

"You still do that?"

"I know, I know. Don't start telling me it's unhealthy like you always do. I'm a spy I'm going to burn it off anyways."

"Well with the amount of ice cream you ate yesterday…" he said sitting next to me.

"Do you want some or not?" I said holding up the whip cream.

"Of course I do," he said snatching it out of my hand.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a while. Macey came in looking as beautiful ever with her messy look you get when you just wake up.

"McHenry," Zach said tipping an imaginary hat.

"Goode," Macey grumbled. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the other side of me.

Zach and I shared that look that we used to give each other when Macey was in a bad mood. I quickly blushed and looked away reminding myself that I shouldn't be doing that with him. We couldn't be friends, I can't stay friends with Zachary Goode.

Liz walked in with Bex and Grant in tow. Grant had his what's-for-breakfast face on. Zach sighed and got up to make more waffles for our friends.

"So Cam, I think that we need to start looking at wedding dresses and choosing colors today," Macey said fully awaken now that she's had her coffee.

"Boring," Grant said yawning, "What we need is to have a FIFA tournament."

"I'm with Grant on this one," I said smiling.

"Bex what do you want to do?" Macey asked knowing she would be the deciding vote because Zach would choose Fifa and Liz would be on her side because she can't play video games.

Bex said, "You know looking at dresses and arguing over flowers sounds like fun, but I'm gonna have to go with Fifa on this one."

"Fine," Macey huffed, "But can we at least play Mario Kart then?"

"Deal," Grant said holding out his hand mockingly. Macey shook it and Grant frowned knowing that she just ruined his mockery.

We started making our way to the couch. Bex started putting in the disc and getting it all set up. Grant suddenly bolted up and ran down the hall. He came back carrying a huge white board with a bracket on it.

"How long have you had this planned?" Bex asked.

"Too long Bex, too long," he replied kissing her lightly.

"Can we stop kissing each other and start already?" Macey said getting excited.

Grant out his hands up in defense and pressed play. (a/n I know Mario Kart only has 4 players, but let's just pretend there's 6, shall we. Thank you) I chose Toad as my character. For the next two minutes Macey and Zach were fighting over who could be King Boo. Macey obviously won, so Zach dejectedly chose Bowser.

"Grant how many races did you put in this?" I asked after two hours and not having finished yet.

"56. Why?" he replied.

Bex hit him with a pillow. "Why the bloody hell would you put 56 races in one round? That's just stupid."

"Well I personally think it adds more tension because it adds more times to get points," Grant said with a very official sounding voice and a goofy grin.

"My god he's right," Zach yelled. We all laughed and started the next race.

One hour later, we were at the last race. Zach and I were tied for first place. "You're going down," I said to Zach.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"Yeah. Right," I replied.

"Well if you're so sure, then how about we make this more interesting? If I win you have to let me cut your hair however I want," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"No! Zach that is taking it too far. You will not touch a hair on Cammie's head. The moment you do I will kill you," Macey yelled.

"Fine. You have to make me a list of all the things you love about me."

"That's retarded Zach."

"Scared Gallagher Girl?" he taunted.

"No. Fine, I'll make you a list if I lose, which I won't. So when I win you will have to be my personal slave for two weeks."

"That's totally not fair," he complained.

"Aww. Is Zachary scared he's gonna lose to a girl?" I whined.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Start it Grant," I said dramatically. To which, he dramatically pressed the button.

We started going through the ten second view of the course before it gets to the starting line. Rainbow Road?! No! That is my absolute worst course though. chapter six,

I looked over to see Zach smirking at the screen. The screen said "Go!" and we started. I fell off the track within the first lap three times.

Let's just say I lost so badly that Zach didn't even say anything victoriously to me when he got first. "I just want the list in two days," was all he said before going to get a beer from the fridge.

"That list is going to have to wait until tomorrow then because you have a meeting in two days with the wedding planner. We still need to make a list of possible colors and flowers Cammie!"

I thought, "Oh this is going to be a blast" as I walked to the dining room with Macey, Bex, and Liz.

**So that's chapter six for you. I know Mario Kart and Wii are all like so old and no one uses/plays them anymore. But Mario Kart is so fun and I love it so whatever. All of you that say you hate it are just lying to yourselves and need to realize that it is one off he funniest video games ever made(jk you can all have your own opinions). **

**Anyways, that's all. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Cammie those colors don't go together! You think that _those_ match?" Macey asked me for about the millionth time in the last three hours. Normally Kyle would be defending me, but he wasn't with us because we still hadn't spoken since our fight three days ago.

So far we had finished a list of wedding colors that consisted of pale grey and peach pink, red and white, pale pink and ebony, dark purple, light purple, and white, and light blue. There would be more, but apparently yellow is not a wedding color and green only works at weddings if it's on leaves.

There were so many different types of flowers and Macey had started to complain about my how I knew nothing about weddings, so she declared that I would help with the colors and she would do the flowers. The flowers were just too important.

As I was kicked out of the meeting for the planning of _my own _wedding, I decided to make the other list that I needed for tomorrow. The list I needed to make Zach. The list that needed to be filled with all the things that I love about Zach.

I started to write:

**Your eyes**

**Your smile(which rarely appears)**

"I think Zach had something a little more deep when he asked you to make that list Cammie," Grant said looking over my shoulder.

"Well if I pour my heart and soul into this list then I won't be getting married then will I?" I fired back.

"Okay you have a point. Here I'll help you," he said pulling out the chair next to me. "Okay so his eyes. What about them?"

"I don't know. They've just always…"

Grant cut me off, "The paper." He pointed to the paper.

"Good," he commented looking over what I had written. "Next. His smile."

I went back to writing the next thing that I "love" about Zach. Somewhere halfway through the list, Grant had walked away leaving me to continue while I was on a roll. When I finished it was an hour later and I had a full page double sided filled out. I like to think that I had just described everything deeply, not that I had enough reasons to like Zach that it filled up a page double sided.

"Done!" Macey said triumphantly walking into the kitchen. I quickly stuffed the list into my purse before they could see. Knowing my best friends, they would read the who,e thing then make this huge deal out of the list.

"Here you go Cammie. List of colors and flowers to go with each," Liz said. By the look on her face I knew that she had personally organized the list. One of her many geeky hobbies.

"Thank you Liz," I said sliding it into my purse next to the list for Zach.

"Cammie isn't the meeting at five?" Bex asked pointing the the clock on the wall.

"Yeah," I said looking over at the clock on the wall. It read 4:27. "Shit. I'm not even ready! Macey can you get me an outfit, I need to get this list to Zach," I said pulling the list out of my purse.

"Of course I can. Wait. When did you write the list? How come we did not hear about this Cameron!" Macey yelled as I ran downstairs to give the list to Zach.

"Clothes Mace!" I yelled back. I heard her huff and walk down the hall towards the guest bedroom where I was staying in Bex's house.

I knocked on Zach's door. "It's open," he said.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. "Ah Cameron. I've been expecting you," he said in one of his many animated voices, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes," I replied in the same evil hushed voice he had used.

"Place it on the desk. Do not speak to anyone of this meeting," Zach said "dismissing me."

I pulled the list and silently placed the list on his desk. I bowed my head and walked out the door. I shut the door and as soon as I did I heard a small chuckle from the other side of the door as I let out one of my own.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled from upstairs. I pushed off of the door and ran upstairs to go get changed into my clothes for the meeting.

I quickly changed into the clothes laid out on my bed and ran to the garage. "Bex I'm taking your car!" I yelled as I unlocked the door. I sped out of the garage before I could hear her reply.

Ten minutes late I was pulling into the parking lot outside of Sydney Carol's Weddings. I rushed inside and found Kyle sitting in a chair by the window. "There you are," he said looking up. He got up to meet me. We went to the desk together and Kyle said, "Kyle Matthews. We're here to see Mrs. Carol."

The receptionist clicked a bunch of buttons on her computer for a few seconds. "Ah, yes. Mrs. Carol will see you now. First door on the right," she said going back to her work.

We walked down the hall. Along the way, Kyle interlaced his hand with mine telling me that he was sorry. I smiled and squeezed his hand. We got to the door and opened it up.

"Hi. You two must me the Matthews. I'm Sydney Carol, but of course you already know that," she said in a very bubbly voice. "Please sit down and we can start," she said sitting back down behind her desk. She motioned to the two seats in front of her. We both sat down.

"Now do you two have any ideas on colors or location or anything like that?"

Kyle looked over at me knowing that Macey had made us a list. "Yes I have it," I said opening my purse. I pulled out the list and handed it to her.

My phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Zach. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this," I said to Mrs. Carol. "Macey," I said to Kyle lying. He nodded telling me to take it.

"Hello," I said answering the call and closing the door to the office behind me.

"Cammie what kind of joke is this?!" Zach yelled into my ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You gave me a list of wedding colors and flowers. If this is your way of rubbing the wedding in my face-"

"What are you talking about? I gave you the list you to make. It had all the things I like about you on it."

"Love, but whatever. I will now read the first line: red and white. Roses and-"

"Fuck," I said quietly hanging up the phone. I ran back inside praying that Kyle hadn't seen any of it yet.

**Kyle POV**

Cammie left the room to go talk to Macey.

There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Carol spoke up, "Well what of this list are you most leaning for?"

"I actually have no idea. Cammie made it with her friends," I told her honestly.

"Well then let's take a look shall we?" she said looking at the paper.

"What is this?" she asked as she skimmed over the page. I was very confused. Knowing Macey it would be flawless. Liz would make it perfectly organized. And Bex would be the one making sure it stayed Cammie approved because Cammie would be having little say in the matter against Macey.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She handed over the paper.

I read the first line. It said: the captivating emerald green of your eyes.

I didn't even need to read the rest of the page to know it was about Zach. I flipped over the page and saw that it was totally filled up too.

The door burst open, revealing a very sheepish looking Cammie.

**so that's chapter 7 for you. So I tried out the Kyle POV. so that would kind of be how I would do it if I were to do more of Kyle or Zach POV. So tell me what you think(if it's good or bad…)**

**and I am officially telling you that I will update every Wednesday. Most likely until Summer, and maybe even then, I will be posting the chapters kind of late though.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. So I know it's Sunday, not Wednesday, like when I usually update. Don't worry, I will still post a chapter on Wednesday this week too, but I thought I'd try updating twice in one week and see if it works. TaylorS22 was the one that asked me to try this, so here I am. Anyways, hope you guys like it. **

**Cammie POV**

"Kyle I can explain," I pleaded.

"Oh then please do. Explain to me why you wrote 'your smirk that makes my stomach do flips' or 'your mysterious cocky attitude that repulses me but at the same time draws me in' or 'the fact that you can understand me like no one else does.' Because I am just dying to know," he said in a tone that was walking the line of calm and absolutely livid.

"Well you know how I was staying at Bex's right? He was kind of… there?" I stated in more of a question.

"So correct me if I'm wrong, but what you're telling me is that for the last few days that we were fighting -because of Zach- you were with Zach," Kyle stated.

Mrs. Carol awkwardly spoke up, "I'll let you two talk things out. I'll just be down the hall if you need anything." Then, she quickly scurried out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. I totally forgot she was in the room. I didn't have time to be embarrassed though, because Kyle's expectant stare was burning holes through me.

"Yes. But-"

"I'm going to kill him," Kyle muttered cutting me off.

"But only technically. I was really with Bex and Liz and Macey."

Kyle didn't even listen to me, he just walked past me and out the door. He marched to his car and slammed the car door, speeding of. I presumed he was going to Bex's to fulfill his promise, so I ran to my car and went after him.

**Zach POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Grant, when a loud banging came from the front door.

Grant sighed and heaved himself off of the couch and went downstairs to answer the door. "Where is he?" I heard a man say from the doorway.

"Where's who?" Grant asked in an annoyed tone.

"Zach. Where is he?" the man demanded.

"Kyle what do you want?" Grant asked.

"I just want to talk with Zach."

"About…"

"Nothing that concerns you," apparently Kyle snapped.

"Well it kinda does. Zach's my best friend and this is my house. Both of which definitely qualify this matter to be concerning me," Grant retorted.

I heard someone being pushed and the angry stomps coming up the stairs. The front door slammed as Grant's footsteps followed up the stairs.

"Oh hey Kyle," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shut up," Kyle said coming closer.

I got up and crossed my arms, "And if I don't?"

Kyle punched me in the face. I had to admit, it hurt, but there was no way I was going to let him know that, so I said, "Is that all you've got. Liz can hit me harder."

He punched me again, this time in the gut. "Stay away from Cammie," he hissed into my ear.

"Make me," I said smirking. He pushed me into the wall and put his forearm against my throat.

"Look, just stay away from Cammie. You had your chance and you lost her. Let it go."

I heard Cammie's unmistakeable voice as she said, "Kyle?" He whipped his head around, loosening his hold on me just enough to let me get out and punch Kyle on the face.

I then walked away towards the stairs and past Cammie. She didn't even acknowledge me as she ran towards Kyle who was on the floor. A flash of jealousy went through me and then it turned to sadness.

As I watched Cammie make sure that Kyle was okay, I knew that I had actually lost her. I had lost the only person in the world who has ever loved me and knew everything there was to know about me. I then continued down the stairs to start packing my things. What's the point of staying if the reason you came doesn't want you anymore?

**Cammie POV**

"Kyle?" I asked when I reached the top of the stairs only to see him practically strangling Zach.

He turned around to look at me and within seconds, Zach had gotten out of his grip and punched him in the face.

I ran towards Kyle who was now on the floor clutching his nose. There was a small trickle of blood, but I could see nothing was broken. "Grant can you get me some ice?" I asked turning to him.

He nodded and walked off. "Why?" I quietly asked Kyle.

"Because," he said cryptically.

"Since when do you give me those answers too?"

"Cammie, I read the list. I'm nothing like anything on that list," he said simply.

"I know that. That's why I love you. You're nothing lien the guy that broke my heart and left me without a goodbye. You're nothing like him, but it's a better kind of different," I replied softly.

"But the list…" he said trailing off.

I quietly laughed to myself, "You don't even know what the list is. It's a list of all the things I love about Zach." I saw Kyle's face change to anger again, but continued, "At least that's what it is supposed to be. I changed it to be all the things I used to love about him. Some of them I do love about him, but that doesn't mean that I love him. Far from it actually."

"So you don't love him?"

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you, would I?" I said smiling.

Grant came back into the room with a bag of ice. He handed it to Kyle and he thanked Grant, putting it on his nose.

I told Kyle I was going to go talk to Zach, but not to worry, and walked down the stairs. I went down the hall to Zach's room and knocked on the open door.

"The door's open. It kinda means you're welcome to come in Grant," he said sarcastically.

"I don't think Grant would care to knock if the door were opened or not," I stated.

Zach turned around and looked at me, before turning back to the clothes that he was folding. I walked in and noticed that on the ground was a suitcase half filled with clothes.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Dunno."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

I laughed, "Since when does Zach Goode ever use 'personal reasons' as an excuse?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to me. By the look on his face, I could see that he was being serious. "Since now," he simply stated. Then went back to his folding.

"Zach," I prodded.

"Because there's no reason to stay."

"Then why'd you come back in the first place?"

"You know why," he said. I gave him no reply. He waited for a minute before sitting on his bed and asking, "You really don't know?"

"Nope."

"I thought, maybe I could change something."

"What?"

"You're the Gallagher Girl, you figure it out." After that, he didn't say anything. He didn't continue conversation and didn't look at me. He just kept on packing with this weird look in his eyechapter 8. s.

The silence droned on and eventually, it got to the point where I left. I went back upstairs and got Kyle. "Hey. Ready to leave?" I asked him.

He nodded and got up to meet me. "Grant we're gonna take off," I yelled to wherever he was. We started walking down the stairs. At the bottom I ran into Zach, who was looking around like he had lost something, but he didn't stop to talk.

I opened the front door and walked out, hand in hand with Kyle.

**There is chapter 8. I know that Cammie and Kyle's fight escalated really fast and was totally unrealistic, so I'm sorry if you were expecting a bigger fight. Please don't hate me. Tell me what you thought: Shours I try to update twice a week from now on? Did you love/hate the chapter? Anything really. So so hope you all weren't too disappointed and I'll see you all Wednesday then. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again. Updating twice a week is brought to you be TaylorS22. So thank you! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. Hope you all like this chapter.**

My eyes fluttered open. I looked next to me and smiled, Kyle was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and adorable. I moved a little closer to him and lightly kissed him.

He slowly opened his eyes. He gave me a small smile before pulling me closer and kissing me. He let go of me and told me to wait a minute before leaving the room. He returned ten minutes later holding one plate of waffles and another of pancakes.

"M'lady," he said bowing while holding out the plate of waffles.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said in a mocking tone. He smiled and climbed into bed next to me with his pancakes.

We ate in silence except the occasional noise of a knife scraping against the plate.

Kyle broke the silence slightly laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I just can't believe you could possibly like waffles more than pancakes. It's inhuman."

"It is definitely _not_ inhuman. If anything it's weirder to like pancakes more. Waffles are just better. It's like how goldfish are better than cheez-its. It's just how it is. Can't explain it," I simply stated.

He laughed, "Well thank you for clearing that up for me."

"My pleasure. Maybe eventually you will see the light and join the waffle side. Just wait, you will."

"Highly unlikely," he mumbled.

"Highly unlikely," I said mocking him.

We had finished eating and I was laying on his chest playing with our fingers. "When are the girls getting here?" he asked me. We were going to go try on wedding dresses.

"Um. 11?" I said more as a question.

"Well it's 10:49." I whipped my head up to look at him. He sent me a look that said I-thought-you-were-a-spy. My internal clock then confirmed the fact that it, in fact, was 10:49.

"Shit," I said pushing off of Kyle's stomach. He let out a slight groan before laughing at my flustered state. "Why didn't you remind me?"

I didn't wait to hear the answer because I went running to my closet and put on an outfit. I kept Macey's order to wear a strapless bra in mind as I chose my clothes.

My front door opened and Macey, Bex, and Liz came marching in. "Ready?" Bex asked smiling. I held up one finger and ran back to my room to grab a jacket.

We walked down the stairs to Liz's car and started driving to the wedding gown store. "So Cam how's everything been? You know since Zach left," Liz asked from the driver's seat.

Bex shot her a look telling her to stop, but I answered. "I guess I've been fine. Zach hasn't really changed much. I mean it's not like I still love him or anything. Why? I mean he did leave to weeks ago."

"You really didn't know did you?" Macey asked next to me.

"Know what?"

"I just talked to Zach a little before he left. That's all," she said explaining nothing.

Then, Liz parked outside the boutique. We opened the car doors and started off towards the front door. I walked to the counter and told the lady, "Morgan." She looked up from the computer and kindly told me I could have the room at the end of the hall.

My friends and I walked down the hall and opened the door. We sat down and waited. A lady walked in and asked what we were looking for. Macey rushed to answer her. There were about a million different things she told her and I couldn't possibly keep up. She nodded and left.

"Don't worry Cammie, it will be simple enough for your taste." I smiled back in thanks.

The lady came back in holding three dresses. Then three more women came back in holding two dresses each. I quickly thanked them as they dropped off the dresses.

"Okay first dress," Macey said with her million dollar smile holding it out for me to take.

I put it on. The dress was ball gown cut and looked totally wrong. I mockingly spun myself around as Bex booed.

"Okay. Next," Bex said getting me out of the dress.

I slipped into the next dress. It was straighter cut and flowed out at the end. I smiled at myself in the mirror and instantly knew it was the dress. It was simple and at the same time elegant and beautiful.** (The dress is Ivy&amp;Aster Sweetpea)**

Liz let out a slight gasp. Bex smiled. And Macey jumped up and down a little.

"This is it," I declared.

"Yeah. Probably. But let's just try on the other ones just in case. It's important not to jump the gun on things like this," Macey said expertly.

"Like there's gonna be a better dress for Cammie than this," Bex said.

"Just try these on," Macey said shoving dresses at me.

Bex was right, there wasn't a single dress that looked as good on me as the other one.

As I was buying the dress, Liz noted, "Kyle's going to faint when he sees you in this." The cashier put the dress in one of those black bags and carefully handed me the dress.

As we got back into the car, I asked Macey what she she meant when she said that she talked to Zach before he left.

"Oh. I just ran into him and we talked. That's all," she replied. I could sense that tone in her voice that said she was hiding something. By the way she avoided answering my question fully, I ignored it. I would revisit the topic later.

"I'll keep the dress with me," Bex said when we stopped by my apartment building. I thanked her and went inside my apartment building.

I went up the stairs and opened the door. Kyle was sitting on the couch watching soccer. He looked over to me and smiled.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side.

"So how was it? Did you find a dress?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"We found a dress. It's perfect," I told him.

"Are you going to tell me anything about it?" he questioned.

"Nope," I said smiling up at him, "It's a surprise."

"Aw please Cam."

"Nuh uh," I replied shaking my head.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to torture it out of you then."

"Yeah right, like you would torture your fian-" I was cut off my own uncontrollable laughter. Kyle knew I was terribly ticklish and he was currently tickling me I'm assuming until I gave him the information.

He stopped for a second to say, "So want to tell me now?" When I stuck my tongue out at him he continued again.

"Ah! Stop!" I squealed.

"Then tell me," he stated calmly.

"Never!" I laughed until I couldn't breath and my sides ached.

**Zach POV**

The front door opened and I knew she was back. I smiled and met her in the kitchen. "How was it?"

"Fine Zach," she told me rolling her eyes at my girly-ness.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Know you're here? Of course not. I said I wouldn't say anything and I won't. If you're going to stay with me, you better start trusting me," she said annoyed.

"Thanks," I told her walking off.

"Wow. I got through a whole conversation without feeling like I'm going to barf. And even more incredulous, there wasn't even a smirk," she said sarcastically.

I turned back around and flashed her my signature smirk. "Don't lie, you know you love it McHenry."

**That's chapter 9 for you. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought: good, bad, meh. I am always excited to know what you thought. **

**I will try to update again this weekend. Maybe posting 2 chapter a week can be a new thing for me. I will try, but if I cant there will definitely always be a chapter on Wednesday. **

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. And I probably won't be able to update twice a week every week, but I will try to once in a while. This weekend I will try to because this chapter is so pathetically short. Again, sorry about that. **

I was walking in the rain with Kyle. My jacket was tightly wrapped around my body. And Kyle was warming my side as I walking tightly next to him.

"Whoa, a little close there Cams," Kyle said.

I pushed away from him a little, "Oh, sorry."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. With his arm wrapped around my waist, he kissed the top of my head telling me that he was only kidding.

"So Harper's?" he asked nodding towards my favorite coffee shop.

"Yes. Please." I said changing direction towards Harper's.

The little bell rang as we opened the door. As usual, no one else was there.

"Sure is raining out there," the cashier said as we walked up to the counter. She looked at us funnily seeing as we were both drenched from the rain.

"Sure is," Kyle replied smiling.

"Well what can I get for you two?" she asked politely.

"One cappuccino and one coffee. Both large," he said knowing my order. He told me to sit down, he was just going to run to the restroom. I went to sit at the table by the window.

The rain hit the glass peacefully. I put my hands into my pockets and leaned my head on the glass watching water drip down the window.

My fingers brushed against something in my pocket. I pulled out a tiny slip of paper. My hair dripped onto the paper, causing it to start disintegrating. Realizing it was evapopaper, I quickly flipped over the paper and saw Zach unmistakable scrawl on it.

It read: ght letters. That's why. -Z

There was definitely more before that, but it had already disappeared. I put the paper into my mouth and thought about what it could have said.

Kyle slid into the chair opposite of me and passed me my cappuccino. I thanked him half heartedly, and continued to wonder.

"What happened within the two minutes I was gone?" Kyle prodded.

"I'm fine Kyle," I said with a smile. Taking a sip of my drink as if to prove it.

He let my answer pass, but I knew he wouldn't let it go.

**Zach POV**

I sat on the couch with Macey curled up next to me under a blanket. She had begged me to, so we were watching Tangled.

"Why the hell would Flynn like _her_?" I mumbled to myself.

Macey gasped and turned to glare at me. She went back to watching without any argument, but I did her her mutter, "Like you should be talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What's what supposed to mean?" she repeated innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you are referring to," she said giving me those puppy dog eyes. I huffed and gave up knowing I was going to lose anyways. She smiled triumphantly before leaning back into my chest to continue watching.

"Now that's how you do it," Macey said excitedly. I may have fallen asleep so I admittedly didn't know what she was talking about.

I rubbed eyes groggily. Macey was staring at me expectantly. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" I shook my head no and she sighed.

She pushed herself up using my stomach. I groaned, but she just ignored me and walked into the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Macey asked. But this time she didn't have that playful tone in her voice so I knew I was going to have to elaborate if I wanted answers.

"Nothing. Never mind," I said. She looked at me questioningly. After a few seconds, she shrugged and went back to cleaning the bowl we had popcorn in earlier.

"You should clean stuff more often. It makes you look hot," I told her.

She flat out laughed knowing I was probably kidding. "Really? I should probably start cleaning everything from now on then. You don't even need to cleanup after yourself anymore. I'll do it for you."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Yeah right Zach. It anything _you_ should be cleaning up this shit. After all this is _my_ house you're staying at," she said smiling back.

I went and hugged her, kissing her cheek. I added, "You know I would, but you just clean better than me."

She wiggled out of my grasp and rolled her eyes. She put back the bowl and walked past me harshly running into me on the way.

I yelled, "I love you Macey!" down the hall are her. She just flipped me off without turning around.

** Kyle POV**

Zach leaving has been great for Cammie and me. We have gone back to the way we were before Zach showed up and it's perfect. I just hope he stays gone until after the wedding.

**Thats chapter 10 for you. I hope you enjoyed. Please don't hate me for its length. I'll try my best to get another chapter up this weekend. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know I said I would update this weekend. As you well know, that didn't exactly happen. Sorry :| Anyways, thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, followed and all that jazz. **

**Zach POV**

Macey was leaning on my chest and staring at the wall, deep in thought. "Zach?" she asked suddenly making my head snap down to look at her, "Do you want to go to Cammie's wedding?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question. Just answer it."

"I don't know. I guess." She gave me an annoyed glare, so I continued, "Do I want to see her marry someone else? No. But do I need to see her get married so I can convince myself that I've really lost her? Yes."

She sent me a sympathetic look. "That's the saddest reasoning for going to a wedding I've ever heard."

I shrugged, "You asked."

"You really don't think you can win her back?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I know I can't. I don't know what you think, but when the girl you love is marrying _someone else _the signs don't look to good for you."

She sighed, "I was always team Zammie. But I guess Liz was right."

"What do you mean 'Liz was right?'"

"You know. Liz guessed you would give up on Cammie or at least coward out. Bex said Cammie would choose Kyle because that's just who she is. But I, being the believer I am, thought you would fight for her until you won."

"First, I am not giving up and most certainly am _not_ being a coward. Second, if it came down to it, Cammie would choose me."

"Prove it."

"I will," I said smirking down at her.

"Boys," she mumbled shaking her head.

"Girls," I mumbled shaking my own head.

**Cammie POV**

"Knock knock!" Macey yelled as she opened the door to my apartment with Bex and Liz in tow.

I walked into the living room to meet them. "We need to make a guest list," Macey said getting straight to the point. Behind her, Bex rolled her eyes smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Well hi to you too."

"Hi Cammie. Okay, _now_ we need to make a guest list," Macey said sliding into a chair handing Liz a notepad and pen. Which Liz took happily.

"Shouldn't Kyle be here too?" Liz asked stating exactly what I was thinking.

"He should be, but he isn't here right now. And it doesn't take a day to make a whole list, so he can join us next meeting if he wants any of his guests to be invited," Macey said simple as that. Liz sent me a shoulder shrug and I just shook my head in amusement.

"I'll start," Bex said, "me."

"Bex, you're a the maid of honor. Your already on the list," I said while Macey glared at her in annoyance. I have found that when it comes to wedding planning, Macey won't put up with anybody.

"My mom, Joe, Abby, Townsend-"

"Can you just call him Edward, Townsend just sounds so official. Townsend go fetch these papers. Hi Townsend. See?" Bex said interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "_Edward_, Courtney, Tina, Kim, Anna, Mick, just our whole year at Gallagher, and uh…" I said trailing off.

"Zach?" Macey asked.

We all looked at her weirdly. "Did you say Zach?" I asked making sure I hadn't misheard.

"Why not? I thought you guys were friends now."

"Yeah, but-"

"But he is also _Zach_," Bex said finishing for me. I gave Macey the look that said 'she's right.'

"But he's also _Zach_," Macey said repeating what Bex had just said moments before.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Can you really imagine your wedding without Zach being there. Even if it's not you two getting married, that doesn't mean he's not in the audience. This is _Zach_ we're talking about. Either way, he'll end up at the wedding, might as well give him an invitation so he isn't forced to crash," she reasoned.

I sighed realizing she was right. I had always imagined marrying Zach, but that was before we broke up. And when I think of it now, it wouldn't seem right without Zach being there. We've just been through too much together not to. "She's right. Liz, put Zach on the list." I heard the pen scribing against the paper for the second that it took her to write down his name, all the while Macey was smiling triumphantly at me.

After putting down a few more old friends, distant relatives, and even a few old teachers from Gallagher, Macey decided to call the meeting to a close. She opened the door to leave, opening it to Kyle who was in the process of reaching for the doorknob himself.

"What's happening here?" Kyle asked smiling. There was happiness shining in his eyes as our eyes met.

"Making a list!" Liz said happily holding up the yellow pad of paper she had been writing on.

"Guests?" he said looking at me.

"What else," I replied. He walked over to Liz and she handed him the list. He looked over it. I noticed his eyes stop for a second and a flash of annoyance go through them, but he continued to read and when he finished he was smiling like he was before. I wouldn't believe that even for a split second he wasn't happy unless if I didn't see it.

He put his arm around my waist and lightly kissed my lips. I smiled lightly and leaned into him.

The girls quickly said goodbye and slipped out the door. "So when do I get to add my half of the list?" Kyle said jokingly as soon as the door shut behind Liz.

"Macey said the next time we meet, but if you're not there then you just won't have any guests. And I'm pretty sure she was being serious," I said slightly laughing.

"Because you know that many people that like you enough to go to your wedding."

"If I didn't know you were kidding, I would be really offended right now."

He pulled me closer and said, "That was kinda the point."

"Well if you must know my list is way more than there needs to be because when I add your very large list consisting of your parents…"

"Low blow Cammie. You know my parents aren't coming to the wedding," he said looking at me hurt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I said quickly trying to make him feel better.

As I was apologizing over and over, he started laughing. Actual laughage -uncontrollable laughage.

As it clicked that he was playing with me, I slapped him and yelled, "You can't lie to me about things like that!"

"Hey. Just being a spy," he said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Lying to your fiancé about your parents coming to the wedding is not part of the job description."

"But following your own rules is," he said smiling.

"Whatever," I said giving up on him and walking away. Behind me, I could hear him laughing quietly to himself.

**Zach POV**

I heard Macey come into the house downstairs. I decided to meet her on the stairs. As I heard her familiar light footsteps coming up the stairs. As she was about to reach the top, I jumped out from behind the corner. Before I could even say anything she screamed and was falling back.

She fell down the steps and when she stopped at the bottom, she was glaring up at me. "Not funny Zach. Not funny at all."

"I beg to differ."

"You could have killed me you know," she said still glaring.

"You're a spy, you've been in situations _way_ more dangerous than falling down the stairs. Stop being such a drama queen," I said smirking while starting to walk back to my room down the hall.

"Well if I did die, no one would be here to tell you that I got you on the list," Macey mumbled behind me.

I turned around and peeped my head around the corner. "What was that McHenry?"

"I got you on the wedding list," she said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Macey," I said going back down the hall.

"Oh no need to shower me in thanks Zach," she said sarcastically.

I laughed closing my door behind me.

**chapter 11. I hope this makes up for me not updating this weekend even though I pretty much said I would. **

**So there have been a lot of people who have been commenting if Zach and Macey are together or not. I hope this clears that up. They aren't if I didn't make that clear. I didn't know where I was going to take them, if anywhere at all, so I didn't exactly make tha clear until now. So they are just friends and Macey is letting him stay with her. So that is the jist of their relationship. **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter is here. Thanks to all you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot. **

With Liz and Bex in the car, I parked outside of Macey's. We were going to go find bridesmaid dresses. I opened my door and got out. I made it up the stairs and was about to open the door, when Macey's head popped through. She slightly opened the door, and slipped through. It was peculiar considering the way she exited her house told that she was hiding something inside.

She didn't act like anything was unusual or being hidden. I guess that's what happens when you're a spy, you learn to lie and hide things so well it becomes second nature. She swiftly opened the car door and sat down.

I told myself to forget about it for now and figure it out later. I walked to the driver's side and got in. I started the engine and went down the street.

The whole way, Macey was leaning next to my head rest telling me where to go. Even though she was right next to my ear, she still talked in her slightly loud tone. "Stop!" Macey yelled making me slam on the brakes. I pulled into the spot and just as the car stopped, Macey flipped open the car door and jumped out.

Bex, Liz, and I all got out four seconds after Macey. Unlike her though, we were much more calm in doing so. She wasn't even waiting for us, she was twenty two feet ahead, strutting along like she owned the place -which she very likely could. We sped up our pace to catch up to her.

As we reached her side, she didn't acknowledge us. She kept her face forward, expression deep in thought. Sadly, with all the amazing things I can do because I'm a spy, I have not been able to master the art of mind reading, so I had no idea what she was thinking about. But I had a feeling that it had to do with whatever it wad that she was hiding at her house.

We reached the tinted glass door of the boutique where Macey had said sold the perfect dresses. Liz reached for the handle and twisted, opening the door.

Macey walked in first. She took a quick scan of the place before turning back around. "They aren't here. The dresses are gone and have been replaced with a bunch of crap," she said, walking back out the way she came.

Liz, who was still holding open the door quietly laughed after Macey had passed. "Macey and her fashion sense," she whispered.

"It's a very powerful thing Liz," Macey said over her shoulder.

"Well then Macey. Please do tell us where we go next. Because if you're so right that the dresses here aren't it, then your senses should be able to point us as to where we go next," Bex said sarcastically.

"There are no dresses today. At least not in any place that I'd be willing to check in. We'll have to come back in one, maybe two weeks," she replied ignoring Bex's sarcasm.

Bex looked over at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled and slightly shook my head.

Macey got into the car again. We all joined her.

I turned next to me and said, "Macey if you don't want to go shopping today, we totally understand. Just don't make up crap about fashion senses."

"It's not that I don't want to go shopping. When have you ever heard of me, _Macey McHenry, _not wanting to go shopping? It really is my senses. Don't make fun of me for it," she huffed.

No one said a word on the way home. I dropped Macey off first. She gave us a half hearted goodbye before walking back inside.

When her front door closed behind her, Bex spoke what we were all thinking, "What the bloody hell has her panties in a twist?"

I"I don't know Bex. I don't know," I said staring at the door which she had just used to enter her house in the same way. Slipping inside without allowing a clear view into her house.

"You guys don't think she's… hiding something? Do you?" Liz asked.

"I don't think so Liz. I know so," I said.

"And I know just how to find out what it is," Bex said with a smile.

"Bex! We can't spy on Macey!" Liz complained.

"Where in the rules does it say that I can't?" Bex fired back. I saw Liz shrink back. We've learned throughout the years that once Bex has her mind set, there's no way anyone's going to be able to stop her.

**Zach POV**

Macey awkwardly slipped through the door.

"You're back early," I said, stating the obvious. She sent me a 'no duh' look.

"Whoa. What did I do?" I asked putting my hands up in defense.

"Everything Zach. You've come back home, got mad at Cam, and now come to live with me. Making me lie To my best friends every day about you being here."

"I'm not mad at Cammie."

"Well you were mad another to leave Grant's. Who happens to be your best friend. And now you're with me, someone who has found your presence as an annoyance for the first years of knowing you. So I think it's safe to say your mad," she snapped.

"So you're telling me, I should come out of hiding, out you, and ask Cammie to take me back?" I challenged.

I was not expecting her to say, "Yes." But she then continued saying, "Just not that part that includes me being outed as to have been hiding you here for a month."

"And now do you expect me to do that?"

"I thought that you were a spy. Figure it out."

I decided I wasn't going to waste my time trying to figure out how to save her ass, so I told her, "I'll do it in two days. And if you don't come up with a way to save yourself then you'll be outed. But I will only tell them if they ask where I stayed. Deal?"

"That's a terrible deal," she retorted. A raised my eyebrows at her. She sighed and took my outstretched hand into hers. "Fine. You have a deal Mr. Goode."

"Thank you Ms. McHenry. It means a lot."

:():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():():()

**Cammie POV**

Bex had told us her plan to figure out what Macey was hiding. Liz was nervous and kept on asking if what we were about to do was morally right. Admittedly, it wasn't, but Macey gave up _shopping_ for whatever it is. It's gotta be good.

We were all wearing black leggings and a black hoodie. It was the middle of night and I was fortunate enough to talk Bex down from wearing her shiny black leather catsuit. It was one, impractical. And two, just plain ugly. Why she even owned it in the first place stumped me.

Bex was clutching the wheel as we drove in perfect silence towards Macey's. We parked the car two blocks away and got out.

As we made out way towards her house, the dull street lights illuminated our path. It was 1:21, so I could safely assume that Macey was asleep. She never was one to stay up late.

After what felt like an eternity, her house came into view. It stood out against all the small houses surrounding it. It was a mansion surrounded by one stories with the very occasional two story house.

From the sidewalk I could see her room window. It was turned off, so like I expected it was off.

Bex whispered, "Let's split up. We can check the house faster if we do. But whatever you do, don't enter the house it self. Her alarm system will go off, and she'll know we came. So take these," she said holding comms units in her palm, "If anyone finds anything, we'll tell the others."

Liz and I grabbed out pair and placed them into our ears. We all split up. I went towards the back half of the house, swiftly going from shadow to shadow, untraced step to untraced step.

In my ear, I heard a little "Oopsie Daisy," followed by the sound of plastic hitting pavement. I cringed and looked up at Macey's window. The light remained off and I calmed down, getting a k to business.

I peeped through the gym window and saw nothing. I continued on.

I looked into the next closest window, one of the many guest rooms' window. Nothing was out of place, and the light was darkly missing.

After three more windows, I started to give up. And think that maybe I was just being paranoid. Macey would never hide anything from us.

Then, I heard a tiny gasp through my comms. "Chameleon, Bookworm. I think I have found what we were looking for."

**There you all go. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooooo, I know I'm like the worst person right now. I can't believe I haven't updated for the last two weeks. I feel so bad right now. Please don't hate me. Anyways, I won't hold you any longer so here's the chapter that's taken me so long to get out. **

I started running around the house to meet Bex. I swiftly dodged all the uneven spots in the ground and anything I could trip over, knowing Macey's house like the back of my hand. Liz, on the other hand, I could hear her through my comms silently tripping and **whimpering.**

As I rounded the corner, I saw Liz peeping in through the window, her face illuminated blue by presumably a television. Bex was standing next to her with a face that read "see?" I ran over to them and lightly shoved Liz out of the way so I could look in.

What I saw, I was not expecting. The TV was on playing soccer, and Macey never watches any type of sport. The couch facing it also had a crumpled up blanket laying on it.

I heard two voices coming towards the room. We all quickly moved out of the way from the view of the window. Macey came into the room laughing with the other person right behind her. There was a thud as someone sat on the couch.

Thers "Why are you watching this? Soccer is so boring," Macey whined. "I'm changing it."

"But Ma-"

"It's my house. And if you want to continue staying here, you better let me watch what I want to watch," Macey said firmly.

"Fine do what you want McHenry," a male voice replied. I knew that voice though. I knew that voice so well. It was the voice of a person that had said goodbye to me too many times. The voice of the first person I ever loved. The one who I once thought was my soul mate.

So why was Zach in Macey's house.

"He said he was leaving. Why did he lie?" I whispered, staggering backwards.

Bex gave me a sympathetic look, "Cammie, I bet it means nothing. He probably just needed a place to stay. Macey would never do something like that."

Then, there was a loud squeal. Macey yelled, "Zach stop!" through fits of laughter and squeals. Zach's laughter rang through my head, stabbing knives into my body.

I started walked backwards slowly. "I'm going to just… I'm going to go." I turned and broke into a jog. Ignored Bex and Liz's whisper yells to come back.

I just couldn't understand why Macey and Zach would be together. They hate -or at least hated- each other as far as I knew.

As I picked up speed, I felt tears start to prickle my eyes. I tried desperately to push them back down, but I felt the hot tears start to flow down my cheeks.

I came to a slow stop in the middle of Roseville. Random houses and roads surrounded me. It took me a minute to realize where I was. I was Standing outside of Josh's house. Or at least where his parent's live. He left Virginia as soon as high school ended.

I let out a laugh as I sat down on the curb. The tears that only a few minutes ago, were refusing to go away, were now totally gone. I was now replaced by anger and confusion.

_Why would Macey not tell us about this?_

_I thought Macey's number one rule about guys was that best friends don't date exes. So why would she break it with Zach of all people? She knows how much he meant to me?_

_Why did Zach come back without telling anyone?_

_Is this why Macey wanted Zach on my guest list for the wedding?_

And more questions with dead end answers started to fill my mind.

I started to calm down after what felt like forever. Maybe there was another explanation as to why Zach was at Macey's. I just need to ask her about it. If we're really best friends, nothing is going on.

I slowly stood up and started walking back home. I'd deal with this tomorrow.

In ten minutes, I was trudging up yo my apartment door and unlocking it. I slipped in, only to find the living room lights on bright. I blinked a few times to get used to the brightness of the room compared to the darkness of the night that I had been walking through for so long.

Kyle's voice filled the room with noise, "Cammie? Is that you?"

He was sitting on the couch. I walked towards him. He met me halfway and engulfed me in a hug. "Are you okay? I got a call from Bex saying you'd run off. I was really worried," he whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine Kyle," I replied softly. How fine exactly, I honestly didn't know.

"It's 2:13. We should probably get some sleep," Kyle said bringing me back to reality.

I tiredly nodded and followed him into the bedroom.

**Macey POV**

I was eating my cereal peacefully, when Zach decided to ruin my so far perfect morning. "Macey, the two days are up. It's time to tell Cammie that I'm back."

"Can we maybe postpone it a few days?" I asked innocently.

"Nope. You're the one that said that you didn't want to keep lying and secretly hiding me. And anyways, it's not like anything's going on. You're just giving me a place to stay."

"Yeah. I'm doing nothing wrong, just housing my best friend's ex and keeping it a secret. Like no one is going to find anything wrong with that," I replied sarcastically.

"Exactly. So I'm going to Cammie's now to go tell her," he said nonchalantly.

"You know on second thought, I think I'm okay with keeping this a secret," I said pulling him back.

"Macey, we can't keep lying forever."

"I know, but how about just until the wedding?" I pleaded

"That's four weeks away," he retorted.

"Fine go ahead. Ruin all our relationships with out friends. Need I remind you, Grant and Jonas aren't going to be too pleased with you running off yet again, only to find you've been here the whole time," I said grasping at straws.

"Okay. I'll see you later Mace," Zach said. His voice was soon followed by the front door closing. I groaned, knowing the girls would be so mad at me for not telling them. Especially, Cam.

**Cammie POV**

It was 9:27 in the morning. I was sitting on the couch, eating the waffles Kyle had made me right before he left to go to "work" at the bank. And I was stuffing my face, when someone knocked on the door.

I yelled, "It's open!" with my mouth full, assuming it was probably Bex and Liz coming to check on me. I was definitely not expecting Zach to come in through the door.

I quickly gulped down the food I was eating. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and tell you something."

"Does Macey know you're here?" I said cruelly. He looked slightly taken aback. But being Zach, he quickly masked it before any normal person would notice. But I'm not just anybody, I'm a spy, I'm trained to notice things like that.

"What do you mean?"

"Zach give up the act. How long have you been here?" I didn't receive a reply, so I repeated, more forcefully this time, "How long have you been staying at Macey's house Zach?"

"Since I left Grant's," he whispered, refusing to meet my glare.

"Who else knows you've been in Roseville?"

"Just Macey."

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" I asked.

He sent me a confused look. I elaborated because he was deciding to be difficult and act all innocent, "Is there something going on between you and Macey that you would like me to know about?"

He let out a laugh. "With me and Macey? No," he said, still laughing.

"Then why were you at her house? Why did you leave Grant's and tell everyone you're leaving only to go to Macey's?" I said, getting quite annoyed.

"I wanted to leave town. And I was going to, but I just couldn't. I couldn't leave without what I came for. So I went to Macey, she owed me a favor from the Santiago Mission."

"What was so important that you couldn't leave behind?" I demanded.

"Did you get my note?"

"Technically."

"What do you mean technically? It's either you did or you didn't."

"Well I found a technically so deal with it."

"Fine. Did you read it?"

"Technically."

"Would you just answer clearly?" Zach said annoyed.

"So getting cryptic answers annoys you? Wow, I never realized it was annoying," I said sarcasm dripping from every word. "But if you must know, I only read part of it. By the time I had found it, the rain had deteriorated most of it."

He groaned. "Why can't you just tell me what it said?"

"Because I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both. I can't because if I do I'll be breaking a promise I made to Grant. And I won't because I don't want to lose…" he trailed off.

"Lose?" I said, telling him to continue on.

"To lose nothing. Never mind. It doesn't matter. I just needed to tell you I'm back. Please don't get mad at Macey she had nothing to do with anything. She did nothing wrong. Just be mad at me, just yell at me and tell me to leave," he said practically pleading. There was a look in his eyes, but I couldn't read it. I knew every expression he had, but I have never seen this one and I couldn't place it.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be easier that way."

"What will be easier?" I never received an answer. He just stood there, staring at the wall and refusing to meet my eyes.

Getting irritated, I said, "If you don't want to answer my questions with actual answers, you can go." I walked to my door and opened it, gesturing to the exit.

"Whatever. See you later Cammie," he said leaving me with more confusion than I wanted to have. What had Zach come for and why couldn't he tell me?

I didn't have too much time to contemplate though. Bex and Liz barged through my doors with worried faces. the

Bex explained, "We saw Zach come out. What did he say? Are you okay?"

I didn't really know how to answer, "I think I'm okay. Zach made things better?" I said more as a question. I just couldn't figure out what Zach had meant in his last few moments.

Bex and Liz made me recounted the whole conversation, but we were cut short by a knock at the door. Macey slowly slipped in smiling weakly.

**There's the chapter. I hope it's acceptable enough for the long wait. Again, so sorry about that. Hopefully you all enjoyed. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are absolutely amazing! In this last week I got to 100 reviews and that is one of the coolest -if not the coolest- thing to ever happen to me. This makes me so unimaginably happy so thank you to everyone who not only reviewed, but favorited, followed, and read this fic. It means so much to me. Anyways, enough of me… Onto the chapter!**

**Cammie POV**

"Hey guys," Macey said uncertainly.

We all were silent, staring at each other. Wondering, who would made the first move. And what that move would be.

Macey was the one that decided to take the first step, "So I guess Zach told you guys."

"Well he told Cams. But we got the joy of finding out ourselves," Bex said cruelly. I shot Bex a look that told her to back off. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"What she's try to say," Liz said kindly, shooting Bex a look, "is that we saw Zach at your house." This caused Bex and I to both give her a glare and Bex to lightly stomp on her foot.

"Ow," Liz complained. We both ignored her as Macey shrieked, "You what? How?"

"Uh we saw Zach at your house," I tried weakly.

"And how the hell did that happen?" Macey said dangerously.

Liz opened her mouth to reply, but Bex interrupted her before she could tell Macey that we were spying on her. "We saw him on your couch when you walked into your house. But the big question here is why you didn't tell us that he was staying in your house?" Bex said getting angry.

"Liz, how did _you_ find out he was at my house?" Macey said ignoring Bex's question.

"Uh, well uh, um… I sorta…" Liz stuttered. I had the gut feeling that she was going to spill our secret. It was only a matter of time, "We… I… uh… we…"

"Spit it out Liz!" Macey spat.

"We spied on you! Okay! We knew you were lying to us, and you wouldn't say anything, so we went to your house and found out ourselves," Liz said finally. Bex and I let out a sigh in annoyance and relief.

We couldn't do anything to hold back Macey seemingly untamable rage. "How dare you three! You should have asked! I would have told you! You didn't have to go out and spy on me! How could you? You have lost so much of my trust in this one act it's unbelievable. I want to just… ugh!"

I was starting to get angry too now. I could feel my anger start to rise up and fill me. It wasn't my mind, but my anger talking as I yelled back, "No Macey. No you wouldn't have. You could have but you wouldn't. Some secrets aren't for telling your best friends. We may be best friends, but we're also spies. Spies have secrets and we can't do anything about that. But, this is different. This is Zach. And you know what that means, so don't make me say it out loud."

This caused Bex, Liz, and Macey's rising anger to almost disappear immediately. Liz's mouth was forming a tiny "o" shape. Bex and Macey were smiling as if they had a huge secret.

"What?" I said getting annoyed.

"It nothing-" Macey started.

"Just you know…" Liz continued.

Bex finished off their combined thought with, "Well. What exactly do you mean when you say, 'This is Zach. And you know what that means?' " Bex finished with a quiet smile.

"Nothing. It mean absolutely nothing. Now if we could get back to being mad that would be great. Here, I'll start. Macey, how could you possibly even keep this a secret from us!" They all started laughing at me.

"Oh Cammie dear, we all know that won't be happening anytime soon. The moment has passed. This thing between you and Zach though, this is of the present," Macey said with a smirk.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Macey asked, "Oh. You mean smirking. Why? Does that remind you of someone? Maybe Zach I suppose." She finished with a laugh. Bex and Liz quietly joined in.

Bex quieted down and said, "Cammie you can't actually tell us that you have absolutely no feelings for Zach what so ever."

"And actual feelings. Not friendly feelings," Liz added.

"I have no… I'm marrying Kyle," I said with what little confidence I had left.

**Kyle POV**

I was making my way out the door of the bank when someone bumped into me. I looked up from the ground only to find Zachary Goode staring back at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" he replied innocently. As if he didn't know what my problem with seeing him was.

"Zach. Why are you back here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied with an infuriating smirk growing on his face. I had the urge to punch that smirk off of his face.

"Just stay away," I said walking away in order to avoid knocking him out cold.

"You mean from Cammie I assume?" he said making me turn back around to face him.

"Of course I mean her you idiot."

"Well I can't help it if Cammie just keeps coming to me," he said, still smirking.

"Just _stay away_," I seethed. I got into my car and slammed the door before anything else happened.

Cammie would be so mad if I fought Zach. Even though she denies it, she still has feelings for Zach deep down. But he screwed up his chance and now I have mine. I'm the one marrying her, not him and that's what matters.

**Yes, I know. This is a really short chapter. And I'm sorry, but I thought that if I were to continue there wouldn't be much to be waiting for in the next chapter. So… yeah… sorry. This is a bad thank you, but I will try to make the next chapter longer as an actual thank you.**

**Tell me what you thought. Good, bad, anything. Review! And thank you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

As the big day came closer, the weight on my shoulders got heavier and heavier. There was this nagging feeling in my heart and head as each day passed. And the nervous looks my best friends kept sending each other wasn't helping the situation.

It all started when I said, "This is Zach…" They seemed to think that it meant something more than the fact that Macey can't keep secrets from us. And Zach is one of the few people that you don't keep secrets about. It didn't mean I have feelings for him or am having second thoughts about Kyle, or any other thought that Bex, Macey, and Liz are thinking.

I hadn't seen Zach since he came to see me four days ago. Which is making me feel like he's avoiding me. In a small town like Roseville, Virginia, it is very hard to not see someone for four whole days. And there's no reason for him to be avoiding me.

I was walking down the street towards Harper's. I hadn't been there in a really long time and at the moment, I really needed a good latte.

As I pushed open the glass door, hearing that familiar jingle of the bell. **Chapter **I ordered my coffee and went to sit down at my normal table. Sitting in my seat, next to the window looking out at the passing cars was Zach.

I quickly grabbed my latte out of the barista's outstretched hand. I walked over to Zach and said, "Hey stranger," sliding into the seat opposite of him.

He looked away from the window for a split second before saying a small, "Hi Cammie," before going back to watching passing cars. He barely even acknowledged my presence.

After a few minutes of silence, Zach sighed. He turned to look at me saying, "You know when someone doesn't really react to you sitting across from them it's sometimes a sign. A sign that means that they probably don't want to see you. I thought they taught you body language at Gallagher."

"You don't want to see me?" I asked.

"That's not what I said," I replied.

"But you implied it. Something I learned at Gallagher."

"Zach, what's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked skeptically.

"You didn't do anything," he said softly.

"Well then if I didn't do anything, then why are you being so cold?"

"Because it's the only way."

"Either you explain yourself or I'll just leave now," I said. I was starting to get really angry now.

He didn't answer me. Zach looked down at his coffee, and started drinking it as if I wasn't even there anymore. As if I hadn't even sat down at all. The street was the center of his attention yet again.

I pushed out my chair, making a loud squeak sound out throughout Harper's. I walked out the door without saying goodbye. I heard the satisfying slam of the door behind me as I walked down the front steps.

When I opened the door to my apartment, Bex was there. She was sitting on my couch eating my ice cream.

"Bex what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said motioning to her current position with her spoon halfway to her mouth.

I walked over to my fridge and pulled out another tub of ice cream. I also grabbed whipped cream.

As I plopped myself next to Bex I filled my mouth with whipped cream. "Whoa. Since when do you have whipped cream? And how come I didn't find it?" I smiled at her as a sprayed some onto my ice cream.

"Okay. My turn," Bex said snatching the can from my hand.

"Watching Grey's?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"A little bit ago."

"So what's your problem?" Bex asked turning away from the TV.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Well let's start with the fact that you're shoveling ice cream with way too much whipped cream into you mouth. That may have been a give away for the fact that something's wrong. And finally, you're my best friend. I know when something is wrong in your life. I know you."

We left it at that for a while and went back to watching the television. I quietly said, "I saw Zach."

"Oh," Bex said kind of surprised. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Bex nodded in understanding and we let the episode roll.

When the episode ended, I whispered almost inaudibly, "I just don't understand him," I started to raise my voice to a more normal volume, "He acts like he wants to tell me something, but never says it. He just uses his annoyingly cryptic answers. And above all, he has this way in his voice that makes it seem like I should know what he means. But to be honest I don't."

I felt like I heard Bex mumble, "I know what he's trying to say." But I know that's not possible because she didn't even know what he'd said.

"Bex, you know how much I love when you come and eat my food, but I need to leave. So you can stay, but stop eating my stuff," I said grabbing what was left of the ice cream and putting it in the freezer.

I grabbed my car keys off the counter and walked to the door. When opened it Zach was outside.

"Zach?" I said slightly shocked.

Bex's head snapped over to the door. She smiled at me and quickly left. On the way out the door, I'm fairly certain she winked at Zach.

"So are you going to let me in Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked with a smirk.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Come in," I said moving aside to let him in. He walked past me and I shut the door behind him.

Zach started slightly pacing. He looked like he was fighting an inner war with himself. Like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Zach finally turned to me. He gave me a soft smile and slowly walked towards me.

He stopped in front of me. "Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you know," he said bringing me back to that cove ops mission so many years ago.

I felt his lips meet mine and I felt my eyes close as I started to give in to the kiss. As the kiss started to get more heated the voice in my head grew louder. It was telling me that this was wrong and that I should stop. I couldn't bring myself to though. I don't understand how something that felt so right, could be so utterly wrong.

As we finally broke apart, I couldn't help but let myself smile a little. Zach was smirking but had a happy little glint in his eyes.

"You should go," I said coming to my senses.

"What?" he said, a confused look taking over his face. h

"I… you… we… no. This can't happen," I said ushering him out the door.

"We kinda need to talk," Zach said, now outside my doorway.

"Since when is Zachary Goode one for talking out what things mean and feelings?" I said closing the door.

He caught his foot in the doorway stopping me from closing it. "Since now. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up here."

"Okay, fine. Now go," I said finally closing the door. I let out a sigh as I slid down the door. I couldn't get the smile on my face to leave.

**Chapter 15 done. Hope you enjoyed. There's a lot I have planned coming up. But feel free to give me your thoughts on how to improve this fic for the future. **

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
